Domestic Disputes
by tectrices
Summary: Azureshipping Post-series. Kaiba becomes a tentative ally to Yugi and the gang, but the one person they thought would accept him most easily seems to have the biggest problem. He cocked a brow. 'I'm willing to consider it foreplay.'


_Disclaimer: I do not the characters or the series._

_Originally written for a small fic-exchange challenge for guardian kysra's birthday at the lj comm setoanzulove._

* * *

Domestic Disputes

"What are they fighting about now?" Honda asked half-heartedly, gesturing towards Anzu and Kaiba - who were bickering again.

Jounouchi shrugged disinterestedly. "Nuclear physics for all I know. They've been at it since school let out." He looked over his shoulders, sparing the two a quick glance. "Guess he's coming with us to Yugi's Grandpa's shop, then."

"Of course," Honda told him, clapping a hand on Jounouchi's back. "He'll follow anywhere if it means winning the argument."

Yugi, on Jounouchi's other side, nodded, holding back his grin. He'd been the one to first offer the olive branch to Kaiba, making tentative overtures of friendship - because he sensed the other boy needed it. Kaiba's world view had been skewered, turned upside down, and however much he covered it - and he hid it _very_ well - Yugi knew that something stable, like a strong group of friends, was just what the teen-genius needed.

"You're wrong!" Anzu shouted suddenly, "And the sooner you can crack open that thick skull of yours to shove that in, the better off you'll be!"

And though Kaiba seemed happier - if almost never kind - that didn't mean Yugi hadn't sometimes regretted his decision.

Kaiba smirked at Anzu as the others walked a little ahead of them. "_I'm_ wrong, Mazaki? It seems I've underestimated your mental decrepitude. If you can't even grasp - "

"Oh, I'm sorry, you arrogant - "

"It's not arrogance if, as in this case, one actually _is_ superior."

Anzu clenched her jaw and refused to look at him. "I know I'm right and that's all that matters. I won't sink to your level."

"I think you mean rise."

"Only in your dreams, Kaiba."

He only sneered. Anzu rolled her eyes and sped her pace, catching up with the three boys walking ahead of her. Kaiba seemed perfectly content to stroll leisurely behind them.

A minute or two later, they were in front of the game shop, a cheerful girl waiting at the door.

"Shizuka!" Jounouchi shouted, running up to greet her. "Hey, little sis - I missed you!" He caught her in a big hug, which she was only too happy to return. "What're you doing here? You could have told me so you didn't have to wait."

"Oh, I didn't mind," she said happily. "I'm just glad to see you!"

"Aww, me, too." He grinned and gestured the others over. "Guys, you remember Shizuka." Honda gave her a flirtatious grin; Jounouchi fought back the urge to punch him. "And Shizuka, of course you remember my friends. They..." He paused for a minute. "Oh, and this is Kaiba Seto."

"Hello," Shizuka said brightly.

"Hmm."

"Oh, don't mind him," Anzu told the other girl, rolling her eyes in exasperation and putting a sisterly hand on Shizuka's shoulder. "He's always that bad-tempered."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "As if you don't give me cause to be."

"Oh, of course - everything I do is just to torment you." She turned her attention back to Shizuka. "Pay him no mind; he's the group megalomaniac."

Shizuka looked to her brother to make sure the arguing wasn't serious. He just sighed quietly and shrugged.

The whole group trekked inside. "I think my Grandpa's still taking a nap," Yugi told them. "I'll go upstairs and check on him. Feel free to help yourself to any snacks or drinks you want, guys."

"Thanks, Yugi," Jounouchi called after the short boy. "Hey, Shizuka, you want anything? I'm gonna go grab a soda."

"Oh, thank you. I'd love some water."

Jounouchi nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Something cold," Honda answered, flipping on the television.

"I'll take water, too," Anzu said with a smile.

Kaiba didn't bother answering.

When Jounouchi came back with the drinks - water bottles tucked under his arm - everyone had settled down into a seat. He sank onto the couch between his sister and Honda. "Here," he said shortly, shoving the drink into Honda's hand. He gave his sister hers and then tossed Anzu's over to where she stood behind Kaiba's chair.

"Thanks." She gave Shizuka a 100-watt smile and asked, "So how have you been? It's nice to have another girl here to talk to."

"Another?" Kaiba smirked. "I'm sorry, remind me: who's the first?"

Before Anzu could answer, Shizuka giggled. That stopped her short. Jounouchi seemed vaguely worried. "Hey, Shizuka," he said gently, "what's so funny?"

"Those two," she said, as though it should be obvious. She looked at Anzu, her eyes twinkling. "You two are very cute. How long have you two been dating?"

That struck everyone in the room dumb.

"I... What?" She looked down at Kaiba as he stared up at her incredulously. Obviously, neither had considered that option before. Then his expression settled into something less than shock and she actually seemed to be considering what Shizuka had said. Honda and Jounouchi just gaped at them stupidly. "You know... I've never really thought about it before, but..." She looked slightly hesitant, addressing him. "But we fight. All the time."

He cocked a brow. "I'm willing to consider it foreplay."

And Anzu grinned back.

Shizuka just smiled brightly, thinking how adorable the two were together while Jounouchi and Honda exchanged horrified looks over her head.

Things had been _fine_ - why, oh why did she have to say anything? And for the first time in his life, Jounouchi wished as hard as he could his sister had never come to visit.

* * *

-A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone. I hope you enjoyed! Please remember to review; it's always appreciated!


End file.
